shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Overlord loses his powers/Ending
This is how The Overlord loses his powers and Ending goes in Alicorn Magic Destiny. alicorns arrive The Overlord: Look who's back from their vacation in the First Realm. turn to the Overlord The Overlord: You know, Equestria was doing just fine without you four. Princess Celestia: This qualifies as "just fine"? The Overlord: I'm a better ruler than any of you ever were. Princess Luna: Says the father of Gorog. The Overlord: Get this straight. You four aren't needed anymore. I'm the ruler of both Ninjago and Equestria. Now and forever. Twilight Sparkle: But think of your son. The Overlord: I'm going to enjoy killing you all over again since my Colossus failed. This time, with my bare hands. Princess Celestia: Tell me, will you do it for Gorog, or the Preeminent? The Overlord: I'm going with both. fights them aimlessly taunts them The Overlord: How is it that out of all the villains you've faced, I'm the only one to successfully dethrone you four princesses? puts her head in depression cackles The Overlord: My son and I will be reunited! When generations come, they will know that the alicorns were at one point dethroned by the Overlord, the greatest villain in all of the Sixteen Realms! is angered by his words Princess Cadance: You will never be reunited. The Overlord: That's easy for you to say. blasts him, but the Overlord grabs her by the neck and throws her to the ground Princess Celestia: This isn't what the First Spinjitzu Master wanted the realms to be. He left his world to make a better place. He fought to restore the balance! The Overlord: The Sixteen Realms aren't built on balance! They're built on... a rock Power! And controlled by he who possesses it! Princess Luna: Because your son could change. The Overlord: Youthful ignorance! People don't change! They only reveal who they truly are! fights Celestia and Luna Twilight fires at him, Cadance gets back up weakly Princess Cadance: You're wrong! Some villains change, but most stay evil! is shocked to hear that he fights them fires at him the Overlord blocks it is angered The Overlord: I never wanted the throne! I only wanted to be your equal! Your dark counterpart! Princess Celestia: fights them alicorns blast him the Overlord knocks them away demands the alicorns The Overlord: Get up and fight me. makes a realization The Overlord: Get up! Fight me! Twilight Sparkle: No. It's the fight that fuels you. We cannot fight you, but we can resist you. Overlord growls jumps on them, but they dodge Princess Cadance: We cannot fight you, but we can resist you. The Overlord: Stop saying that! Princess Luna: We cannot fight you, but we can resist you. Overlord charges Princess Celestia: We cannot fight you, but we can resist you. Overlord notices his powers starting to weaken is confused steps up Princess Celestia: We cannot fight you, but we can resist you. Overlord charges up as his powers suddenly vanish The Overlord: My power, where is it? Princess Cadance: It's gone! alicorns power up their horns The Overlord: You're the rulers again. Now finish me. refuse Princess Celestia: It's over. The Overlord: Not yet, but when he returns, it will soon be. My power, it was the one thing holding him back, but you took that away. And now everything will be gone. Princess Luna: Who will come? The Overlord: You'll see. And when he comes, nothing will be left. Overlord is cuffed is transported on a prisoner truck The Overlord: He will come. Overlord is taken to Tartarus is worried asks Twilight a question Mac Grimborn: What did he mean by, "He will come"? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. But why are you worried? looks to the skies Mac Grimborn: If the Overlord's talking about General Grievous, he'll be coming. see fireworks as the episode ends